Kidnapped by a Bush
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Extension of a drabble: Sam finally gets a chance to explain how he got kidnapped going to the bathroom...


_Disclaimer: Everything Supernatural belongs to their respective owners; Eric Kripke, The CW/WB._

**A/N**: This is a continuation of a drabble I wrote called '_Worn and Weary, Dry and Dreary_.' I would like to send a thanks out to **LivingForTv **for giving me the Mother Bear/Cub metaphor. This story was inspired by that line. I also put the drabble at the beginning for any who hadn't read it! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Worn and Weary, Dry and Dreary**

His favourite pair of worn jeans had long since dried. Walking for hours in dry heat would do that. Now, of course, he wished Sam were here to push him into another lake.

But no! The idiot had to go and get himself kidnapped while taking a leak! It wasn't like Dean couldn't have kept an eye on him. After all, the area of lake they had stopped for a rest at had a total of... two bushes. But he really didn't need to watch his brother doing his business.

And now, he was gone.

"Sam?"

_Is that him?_

_No..._

_Damn, I'm thirsty..._

**Chapter 2  
Kidnapped by a Bush**

Where the hell was he? He'd been searching for so long his wet denim jeans had had time to dry. And Dean knew denim could take forever to dry. Of course, those were in conditions when it wasn't sweltering hot out. But it was. Actually, now that Dean thought about it, his jeans weren't really dry. They were kind of sticking to his legs with sweat.

He hadn't been this hot in a long time. Not since Sam had screwed with the car when they were younger, resulting in a few sputters from the car and an unplanned stop on the side of the road in the middle of summer in Arizona. Then, they had to walk 20 miles to the next store. It surely felt the same. Dean, sweating profusely, had taken his shirts of, tucking them in his bag and then had attempted to cool his warm body off with his remaining water. He was sure the water hadn't lasted a few seconds before turning to steam and evaporating.

Now, no water, no cool air, and no brother. Perfect.

The shade from the few trees wasn't helping any. The only thing that felt good was the feeble grass under his feet for his soles were killing him.

"Sam!" he shouted hoarsely. Why hadn't he grabbed more water at the lake?

More time passed. It seemed like hours and hours, but every time he looked at his watch only 15-minute increments had gone by. He'd die before hour 5 even went by.

"Sam!" He coughed and sputtered with what little saliva he had left.

Then, he looked to his right. There was an oak tree there that he could have sworn he'd already passed. "What the-"

Light, fluttery laughing interrupted him. It sounded beautiful, like chimes in the wind. Dean wanted, needed to find the voice. It was tantalizing. Dean took a light step to his right, closing his eyes and straining to hear the tiny whisperings. They increased as he moved toward the great oak. They were more than beautiful, and sounded so close. Dean opened his eyes, and, as he took one more step forward, the spindly forest he was in before seemed to dissipate and was replaced with a gorgeous grove of oaks. The sunlight was no longer blinding but radiant, shining through the oak's dark leaves and leaving patches of light at his feet. The air smelled of morning dew, and was pleasantly warm to stand in. The forest seemed filled with beauty and life. Peaceful.

The whisperings continued. His eyes kept slipping closed as he tried to keep them open. The picture of serenity kept drawing him forward, and he obliged.

Dean didn't understand what the voices were saying. It wasn't in English. Had a little Latin. Possibly Greek. Oh, why did he care? It sounded so welcoming. He'd finally reached the oak tree. Reaching his hand out, Dean touched it's bark, so smooth and light. Oddly, Dean felt power from this tree, like it was very important.

But the light whispers had disappeared. Dean looked around through the shade and oak.

Something felt off. His hand, the one touching the great oak, felt cold, like the feeling you get when you walked through a ghost. That cold, dread feeling. Dean retracted his hand.

And suddenly the voices were clear.

"Oooh Deanie, Deanie is nice, Deanie is kind."

Dean grunted softly.

"Would you like to see us, Deanie?"

Dean, against his will, nodded. Then, there were so many. They flitted and glided around him, their gorgeous bodies as graceful as the wind. Dryads, Dean thought. But he couldn't think any further.

Nor could he hear their voices now. They were silent, but trees rustles around him. The dryads, tree nymphs, groped his toned body.

On any other day of the week, Dean would have been in heaven. A whole lot of half naked young ladies all after him, he'd be flattered. But something tugged at his mind. Another voice. Definitely not a soft voice, but a voice just as beautiful or even more so.

"Dean, cover your ears," it said. But there was no one here to say it. There was only a glowing forest full of wood creatures.

"Dean, please," the other voice called again. To his fuzzy mind, he registered it as familiar and important, but it would take a little more than please...

"Dean!" Ok, that had him. The trees around him shimmered, and became translucent. He could see the few pathetic trees he'd been walking through. No, this was way nicer. The oaks were solid again.

Finally, the unknown voice said, "Dean, help." An instinct in Dean flared. This false reality shimmered again. The trees were translucent then transparent, with only slight outlines left. The sun still glowed golden. Dryads faded and he could hear their whisperings again.

"Sam," Dean muttered.

"Sam? Who is this Sam? Sammy. There is no Sammy," the invisible dryads taunted.

Dean felt like believing them. No Sammy. He could stay with them. It was peaceful.

"Dean," the other voice was fading, getting rougher and weaker.

No, this was his brother. He couldn't just leave him. These... creatures... they needed to be stopped. Dean began blinking ferociously. Tree after oak tree disappeared. The remaining dryads attempted to grip onto Dean. But as he blinked they fell away and vanished.

One let out a shrill scream before flashing golden and disappearing. Dean looked around. There was no more beautiful forest, no more pretty woman, and just torrential heat. But something was still there. The great oak tree that he'd passed twice. That was when he noticed the most beautiful sight of all. His little brother leaning against a tree as invisible restraints released him.

"Sam!" Dean yelped.

"I almost thought you would go with them," Sam whispered softly.

Dean smiled. "Naw. Nothing's keeping you away from me." He helped Sam up from the ground.

The light whispers then returned. Dean slammed his hands over his ears and made sure Sam did the same. This time, even though the tiny voices came through his hands, they didn't affect him.

Through Dean's hands, the whispers told him, "We, the silly kidnappers, took the little bear cub, not knowing that mother bear was on the trail. Oh, how silly we are!"

By the look on Sam's face, Dean knew he'd heard the same thing. _Seriously?_ Dean thought. _Mother bear?_

Shouting to Dean, Sam said, "It might be a good time to pull out the earmuffs!"

Dean grins, and, as quick as a flash, had the earmuffs on Sam's ears then his own. And now, they could do what they'd come for.

Dean and Sam looked upon the tree, almost feeling sorry for it. Though it was stuck in a place like this, so empty and hot, it looked beautiful still. But Dean pulled out the gas can anyway. Sam grabbed a branch and a lighter. Within 5 minutes the great oak was burning. The whisperings appeared, growing more and more harsh. Through the earmuffs, though, it was useless.

Finally, everything stopped and this hot land was quiet, utterly.

The boys removed their earmuffs. But the first thing that came out Dean's mouth was, "How the hell did you manage to get kidnapped going to the bathroom behind a bush?"

Sam blushed, giving a small smile. "I think the bush actually did the kidnapping."

"The bush? Seriously?"

"Hey, at least we got the dryads."

"Ugh, you wouldn't happen to have any water would you?" Dean reached his hand up to his neck, emphasizing his parched throat.

Sam smiled, and looked at something behind Dean. "Umm, would that be enough for you?" Sam replied, nodding.

Dean turned. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

There, no more than 5 feet in front of the brothers, stood the lake. He had never actually walked very far from it, before the trees turned him around and he came back. It wasn't the same area of the lake that they'd been at before, but it'd have to do. "Payback," Dean snarled.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

But Dean had whipped behind Sam's back and, with all his might, he pushed. Sam stumbled, toes gripping the edge of the lake and he swings his arms wildly. But the force was too much. Sam went over the edge, dropping a few feet and hitting water, creating a huge splash. Dean came to the edge and laughed. Sam came up and glared before joining in.

"Yea, thanks mother bear!" Sam yelled up to Dean.

"Oh you're dead!" And Dean jumped in after Sam, bare chest finally hitting cool water.

So, by the end of that day, there was a burning tree behind them and they were playing like children in a sandbox. Well, it really was hot out...

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, this wasn't actually how I intended it when I wrote the drabble, and it's not exactly my favourite story, but I had fun writing it. And **LivingForTv** gave me this idea. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Review...


End file.
